Kiss
by altaira verantca
Summary: Dari segala persetubuhan itu, tidak sekali pun bibir mereka bertemu.


**Kuroko no Basket © T****a****datoshi Fujimaki**

**Kiss ****© altaira verantca**

**Rated : ****M**

**Genre (s) : Romanc****e | Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast (s) : ****Akashi Seijuurou | Aomine Daiki**

**Words : 1143****words**

**.**

**.**

Berapa kali?

Entahlah, mereka sudah kehilangan hitungan.

Dari satu hotel ke hotel lainnya. Kota satu ke kota lainnya. Kamar pribadi hingga jok belakang mobil sewaan. Mereka melakukannya. Menikmati desah dan erangan dari bibir satu dan lainnya, panas dan lembab keringat satu sama lain, hingga kebohongan-kebohongan kecil demi melepaskan nafsu yang terpendam.

Tidak ada yang menyatukan Aomine Daiki dan Akashi Seijuurou selain keinginan masing-masing untuk menguji diri. Menguji pengendalian diri masing-masing, dari nafsu yang entah sejak kapan membelit mereka bersama. Menarik satu sama lain dalam gaya magnet kasat mata. Menodai tubuh dan jiwa masing-masing dalam gelora yang fana.

Hanya nafsu, pacuan adrenalin. Tanpa mesra yang biasanya tersalurkan dalam kecupan bibir. Menyatukan bibir mereka dalam satu ciuman adalah tabu bagi Aomine—bibir itu milik Aomine Satsuki.

Selingkuh? Bagi Aomine tidak. Ia hanya memiliki ketertarikan seksual yang berlebihan kepada pria dengan rambut semerah bulan itu.

.

Tak terhitung, dan berlanjut, serta terus berkembang.

Dari masa ketika kepuasan telah terpenuhi, nafas telah kembali ringan, maka mereka segera bergantian memakai kamar mandi—atau melakukan satu ronde tambahan di dalam sana—lalu kembali ke kehidupan masing-masing. Seolah tidak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

Berlanjut hingga ke waktu di mana mereka memutuskan untuk menikmati sebotol wine bersama—sebelum atau sesudah kegiatan intim mereka, hingga saat mereka terlalu enggan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Beranggapan bahwa tidur dengan saling memunggungi satu sama lain, mendengar hembusan nafas satu sama lain, di nyaris ujung sisi tempat tidur masing-masing, lebih baik dibandingkan menempuh perjalanan untuk pulang.

.

Sejauh mana persetubuhan itu berlanjut? Hingga sampai di sebuah pagi, di mana Daiki membuka matanya, mendapati sosok Akashi masih tertidur lelap di sampingnya, dalam _fetal position_. Meringkuk, bergelung dengan selimutnya, seolah menolak dunia di belakangnya. Seolah mencari perlindungan.

Saat itu, Daiki hanya terpaku sedetik lalu langsung teringat akan pekerjaannya yang akan mulai dalam satu jam. Segera ia membersihkan diri dan keluar dari kamar itu, tanpa sedetik pun melempar pandangan lagi kepada Akashi.

.

Di saat yang lain, ia memutuskan untuk menarik Akashi yang masih terlelap itu dalam pelukannya. Efek menghabiskan dua botol vodka semalam, ia yakin. Namun ia tidak yakin di kesempatan berikutnya, karena malam itu mereka tidak mabuk, hanya bersetubuh. Namun reaksi Akashi yang sama sekali tidak menolak ketika Daiki dengan sengaja memeluknya dari belakang, lalu menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil itu hingga bersandar ke dadanya hanya membuatnya merasa…benar.

.

Daiki benar-benar hilang arah, ketika ia mendapati dirinya menikmati tatapan sejuk dari seorang Akashi, di malam setelah mereka sengaja bertemu dan berencana untuk menghabiskan tiga hari bersama di musim panas itu. Elasi, mungkin. Karena kebutuhannya untuk menyentuh kulit mulus dari seorang Akashi telah mencapai tahap keinginan saling menautkan jari, sembari menikmati _gelato_ rasa jeruk, sambil berjalan-jalan menikmati pasir pantai di bawah kakinya. Karena keinginannya untuk mendengar tawa rendah dari bibir tipis itu lebih tinggi daripada mendengar desahan basahnya. Karena hasratnya menuntut ia untuk memeluk Akashi di peraduan malam lebih erat, erat, hingga ia tidak keberatan meski lengannya mati rasa setelah semalaman menjadi bantal bagi CEO muda itu.

.

Koreksi, ia mengaduh di pagi harinya. Cukup untuk membuat Akashi menghela nafas pendek sebelum kembali mengamankan tubuhnya dalam hangat yang mengendap di kulit Daiki.

.

Sampai saat itu, ia yakin bahwa apa yang menyatukan Akashi dan Daiki hanyalah simbiosis mutualisme untuk menyalurkan hasrat seksual belaka.

.

.

Tidak ada kabar dari Akashi, selama satu bulan. Itu cukup untuk membuat Daiki terus bertanya-tanya, kehilangan separuh konsentrasinya, dan membuat Satsuki angkat tangan akan segala keambiguannya.

Namun ketika kabar tentang Akashi datang, ia berharap pendengarannya salah. Atau April Mop. Atau apapun yang membuat berita itu tidak berlaku. Apapun.

.

"Akashi-kun akan menikah dua minggu lagi," ujar Satsuki, sambil menyerahkan sebuah undangan berwarna hijau muda. Bertuliskan nama Akashi Seijuurou dan nama seorang wanita yang bahkan Daiki tidak peduli untuk mengenali kanjinya.

.

Akashi akan menikah.

Itu cukup untuk mematahkan sesuatu di dalam dadanya, lebih sakit dibandingkan patah tulang rusuk. Menghentikan adrenalin dalam tubuhnya, mematikan segala rasanya.

Ia hanya perlu mencari pria lain atau kembali pada Satsuki dengan setia kalau begini, kan?

Namun sudut otaknya menertawakan pikiran itu. Namun dadanya ngilu mendengar tawa mencemooh itu.

.

.

Satu minggu sebelum tanggal terkutuk itu, Daiki kembali menemukan panas yang ia cari.

.

Frustasi, mungkin. Karena ia sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk melembut malam itu. Tidak ada pujian atau kata-kata kasar yang seringkali ia katakan selama pergulatan nafsu. Hanya erangan, dan sedikit desahan, dari Akashi, yang mendominasi kamar malam itu.

Juga sakit yang menggerogoti kulit Daiki seperti rayap.

.

"Kenapa?" Sebuah rutukan, daripada pertanyaan. Kata pertama yang ia lontarkan sejak pertemuan mereka hari ini, setelah peluh membasahi tubuh mereka, panas menggelapkan otak mereka, dan oksigen terkuras habis dari paru-paru mereka.

Dalam nafasnya yang terengah, Akashi masih bisa melemparkan satu senyuman tipis, penuh rasa yang tidak bisa Daiki pecahkan. "Kewajiban."

"Dan kau tidak mengatakannya padaku!? Kau pikir aku ini a—"

Disana. Ungkapan kemarahan itu terputus disana. Di saat kenyataan menyentuh otaknya, segala kefanaan pecah berhamburan dari matanya, meninggalkan satu fakta yang entah sejak kapan tenggelam dalam rasa—rasa yang baru di detik berikutnya ia sadari, ketika Akashi mengusap pipinya. Begitu lembut, seolah ia adalah porselen yang begitu rapuh.

Seolah mereka berdua akan hancur bila satu sentuhan kenyataan lagi menyelip di sela girus otak mereka.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa, bukan?" Ada pecah dalam suara Daiki, sembari ia menangkup tangan yang mengusap pipinya, lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Kita bukan apa-apa, Daiki."

Ada luka dalam kalimat itu, yang mengalun bagai desah angin. Menyayatmu dalam, dan kelak meninggalkan bekas.

Daiki menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Akashi, menatap manik heterokromatik itu dalam-dalam. Menyesap tiap milimeter warnanya, menghirup kembali karbon dioksidanya, menjarah panas dan lembab dalam kontak kulit mereka. Segalanya, ia ingin mengecap segalanya lebih dalam, hingga meninggalkan rasa abadi dalam otaknya. Dalam tiap sel darah, tulang, daging, dan kulitnya.

Karena mereka tahu, sama-sama tahu, ini adalah kesempatan terakhir mereka.

"Seijuurou," ucap Daiki, seolah kata itu adalah mantra yang berusaha mengaitkan tiap eksistensinya, begitu berharga. Setahun, dalam hubungan gila ini, dan ia menyesal kenapa baru sekarang ia melakukannya.

"Kau ingin menciumku?" tanya Akashi, tanpa melepaskan tatapannya kepada safir favoritnya.

Tidak ada kata setelah itu. Hanya kecupan ringan, yang terus berlanjut. Seolah berusaha saling memadamkan apa yang telah berkobar dalam sekam sekian lama. Antara dua bibir yang terlalu lelah untuk mengucapkan segalanya dalam kata.

.

Ciuman saja cukup. Di bibir.

Itu cukup.

.

.

Mereka bergeming di tempat mereka masing-masing. Dengan kepala Seijuurou berbantalkan satu lengan tegap Daiki, dengan lengan lainnya saling melingkari tubuh satu-sama lain, dan kedua pasang mata saling mereguk warna di hadapan mereka; mengabaikan sinar matahari yang telah menembus celah tirai kamar hotel.

Hanya satu senyum tipis, lalu Seijuurou beranjak dari kasur, berjalan tanpa ragu ke kamar mandi, dan segera saja terdengar suara pancuran air dari tempat Daiki berbaring; bergeming.

Hingga suara tumpul kaki digantikan dengan derap teredam sepatu, lalu suara pintu terbuka, dan langsung ditutup kembali. Meninggalkan Daiki sendiri dalam ruangan itu.

Masih dengan tangan yang mati rasa.

Dan ia sama sekali tidak protes hari itu. Tidak akan protes, atau mengaduh.

.

.

_A meaning behind the kiss on lips is…._

* * *

My first entry for this pair... unbeta-ed. Sembari mengisi kekosongan selama satu jam sebelum praktek di RS. Maaf kalau bukan AkaKuro atau KagaKuro~ Semoga saja ini menjadi awal dari hancurnya kemalasan saya buat nulis.

A comment would be lovely, and please contact me if you want to talk more about not-happy AkaKuro and/or everything about AoAka.

Okay, I'm gonna start on Blood Lust again! :D

altaira verantca


End file.
